Indecision
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Kalimat "Bukan dia yang membuatku takut" ini mengundang penasaran dari keempat rekannya untuk bertanya, "Siapa?". For Infantrum Challenge: FSF's Way of Love. RussAme. REVISI


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. RussAme. Minim Deskripsi.

* * *

**Fic ini**

Didedikasikan untuk FanFiction Challenge

**FSF's Way of Love**

**.**

**Indecision**

by

Ryuna Ohime

* * *

"Mereka disana!"

Kedua sudut bibir seseorang tertarik ke samping ketika matanya yang biru menangkap gerakan tiga orang yang tengah dicari dari balik teropong. Dia bersembunyi dibalik pagar rumput tinggi yang menghalangi cahaya bulan agar tidak ketahuan. Diturunkannya teropong tersebut dan memutar tubuh ke belakang, menghadapi keempat rekan yang menunggu keputusan langkah selanjutnya. Dia memberi isyarat pada mereka semua untuk duduk di tanah agar tertutupi semak-semak. Kacamatanya berkilat terkena pantulan cahaya bulan.

Seorang dengan rambut pirang sebahu sedikit ikal di ujung bertanya, "Bagaimana kita memulai penyerangan?"

"Kita tunggu mereka tidur, lalu kita serang _aru_," saran satu-satunya pria berwajah Asia di sana. Segera disanggah olehnya, "Tidak. Seorang _hero_ tidak akan melalukan rencana itu."

Pria beralis tebal pun mengeluarkan pendapat, "Jangan sok hebat, America. Yang akan kita hadapi ini Germany. Segala cara yang ada harus dicoba atau kita kalah."

"Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana _hero_ menaklukan Nazi Axis itu! Deng—!" Mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh si Asia yang duduk disampingnya. Keempat-empatnya memberi isyarat, "Shhhhh!"

Setelah tanda 'ok' untuk tidak berisik, satu-satunya pria dengan rambut platinum menyadari ada keanehan di wajahnya yang ia rasakan karena ini akan menjadi tragedi besar dibawah pimpinannya. Tentu dia merasakan tekanan dari pihak yang terlibat. Hanya menang yang menjadi pilihan. Tapi, cara yang disarankan tidak sesuai dengan prinsip kepahlawanan miliknya.

"Kau terlihat gugup. Takut, da?"

Rekan lain pun menunjukkan keterkejutan yang sama dengannya mendengar kata-kata itu. Tersindir jika dia mau mengakui. Sementara ketiga rekan lain hanya memandang tidak percaya. Demi melindungi harga dirinya, dia membalas sindiran tersebut dengan, "Kau berkata begitu, padahal sebenarnya kau yang takut kan?"

"Aku? Takut?" Sebuah senyuman yang manis menghiasi wajah lelaki berhidung mancung itu meski kedua binar matanya memperlihatkan maksud yang sama sekali berbeda dari senyum manis itu. Memberikan perintah pada angin tak terlihat yang mampu menegakkan bulu kuduk para rekannya. "Aku tidak takut padanya. Bukan dia yang kutakutkan."

Lagi-lagi perkataan dari pria ini merebut perhatian keempatnya. Beberapa pasang mata itu hampir keluar dari rongga karena rasa tidak percaya. Rekan mereka satu ini yang terkenal mengintimidasi negara lain di balik senyuman manis nan mengerikan, mengakui ada yang dia takuti? Adiknya? Setelah bertukar pandang, didapat kesepakatan tak terkatakan bahwa salah seorang dari mereka harus bertanya yang ternyata si tersindir tadi bertanya, "Ada yang kau takutkan? Siapa?"

"Bukan takut dalam masalah kekuatan, tapi…" jawaban tenang keluar tapi disusul keraguan, "Sudahlah, umur kami berbeda."

Masih tidak percaya, hening tercipta hingga pria yang memulai pertanyaan penyerangan tadi memecahkannya, "Ah! Yang kau bicarakan kemarin, bukan?"

Kali ini perhatian berpindah pada si pemilik pirang sebahu itu. Ditanya oleh si kacamata yang tenggelam dalam penasaran, "Kau tahu, France? Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti siapa orangnya, tapi Russia bilang orang itu bukan dari Eropa."

Pandangan curiga diberikannya dari balik kacamata ke arah pria yang membalas tersenyum sementara otaknya memikirkan. Jika bukan dari Eropa, tentu bukan adiknya. Jika bukan dalam masalah kekuatan, berarti bukan takut dalam artian penyerangan negara. Jika bukan takut secara fisik, berarti mental. Perasaan. Kenyataan ini tentu mengejutkan. Orang itu memegang peranan untuk menaklukan Russia jika ternyata benar orang itu memang mencuri hati pria bersyal warna salem itu. Informasi yang bagus tapi siapa? Negara yang bukan dari Eropa?

"Dia bersekutu dengan Russia," tambah si rambut pirang sebahu itu mengundang komentar si alis tebal, "Berarti bisa jadi dari Allied Forces."

Tatapannya mengarah ke tersangka pilihannya, "China."

"Hah?" Bahkan mata segaris pria Asia itu melebar begitu namanya disebut. "A-aku aru?"

Seolah meminta jawaban tanpa bertanya, kesemuanya menatap si rambut platinum yang hanya tersenyum, "_No comment_, da."

Kebingungan semakin menjadi. Mereka semua berpikir, termasuk dirinya. Petunjuk yang didapat terlalu sedikit. Bukan dari Eropa. Umur berbeda. Itu ada sangat banyak. Bersekutu dengannya juga. Tapi yang bukan dari Eropa? Ya, China. Tapi reaksi tadi tidak memberikan kejelasan 'ya'. Si—

Sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benaknya. Mulutnya terbuka menyuarakan, "Eh, aku juga bukan dari Eropa." sambil tersenyum jahil. Dia hanya main-main mengatakannya karena dia juga termasuk salah satu kandidat berdasarkan ciri yang mereka ketahui tadi. Mata birunya kini masih bercanda menatap pria bersyal itu. Mengharapkan jawaban tadi keluar lagi lalu dia akan mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai penyerangan ke Axis karena tampaknya sulit melacak orang yang ditakuti Russia mengingat banyak negara di luar Eropa. Dia berharap candaan tadi mewakili penutup untuk topik ini. Namun, seolah dewi keberuntungan sedang menolong Axis agar penyerangan ditunda, reaksi yang diterima berbeda.

Kedua bola mata ungu menatap biru miliknya cukup lama tanpa ada ekspresi yang sungguh jarang ditampilkan seorang Russia. Membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak sebentar sebelum berdebar hingga ia bisa mendengar dentumannya di telinga sendiri. Terpana jika dia harus berkata. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa mendadak begitu tatapan ungu itu ditutup tak lagi memandangnya karena si pemilik tersenyum menjawab, "Juga bersekutu denganku, da."

Tak habis sudah berapa kali keempat negara Allied terkaget malam ini karena perkataan dari Russia. Belum sempat menanggapi terkejutnya mereka karena terdengar suara Germany berteriak ke semak persembunyian mereka sekarang sehingga kelimanya bersiaga dengan senjata masing-masing. Mengetahui tidak ada waktu berdiskusi, satu persatu keluar dari persembunyian. Dimulai dari si alis tebal, si pirang sebahu, dan pria Asia.

Ketika dia pun akan keluar, lengannya ditarik dari belakang. Wajahnya menoleh, mendapati pria bersyal dibelakangnya membisikkan, "Aku berlapang dada untuk tidak berharap, da."

Baru kali itu dia melihat senyuman berbeda dari senyum khas Russia. Senyuman yang mampu membuat kedua pipinya merasa panas sendiri ketika pria bersyal itu melewatinya keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar ataupun lihat. Tapi tak bisa juga dia menahan senyuman ataupun rona di pipi. Dia tertawa kecil sebelum menyusul semua rekannya. Menyimpan sensasi baru ini untuk nanti.

.

.

Berbeda dengan malam beberapa hari lalu yang mereka lewati dengan penyergapan gagal terhadap musuh, kali ini kelima rekan Allied berada di sebuah bar minum ramai orang. Telah dibuat kesepakatan bahwa malam ini mereka akan minum-minum bersama sebagai tanda ikatan aliansi tidak saling menyerang di waktu lengang sekarang. Sebagai personifikasi dari negara yang berbeda, tentu kesukaan minuman mereka juga berbeda. Pria Asia dengan araknya tampak kehilangan kesadaran dengan kepala terkulai lemas di atas meja sementara muka merah dan sesekali terdengar igauan dalam bahasa Asia yang tidak dimengerti keempat rekan minumnya.

"China manis juga," goda pria yang setengah mabuk karena wine kesukaannya sambil membelai-belai pipi rekan yang berwajah Asia yang mendapat sindiran dari Alis Tebal, "Kodok (hik) mesum!" yang juga sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Kau tidak bisa lihat? Dia manis!"

"Aku bisa lihat, bodoh!"

"Kau mabuk!"

"Masih (hik) bisa!"

Dan pertengkaran tidak jelas itu berlangsung selama beberapa waktu ke depan sementara pria tertinggi di kelompok itu dengan tenang meminum vodka tanpa menghiraukan, sementara dirinya yang hanya tertawa menikmati.

"Jangan tertawa (hik), America!" Sergah Alis Tebal.

"Tidak ada Undang-Undang melarang tertawa, England," balasnya santai. Wajahnya setengah memerah yang menandakan dia mulai terbuai alkohol yang diminumnya.

"Aku masih (hik) bisa lihat kau!" Si Alis Tebal kembali mengatakan hal tidak jelas. "Apa kau bisa (hik)?"

"_I think_," jawabnya singkat dengan tertawa kecil tidak mengerti sebelum kembali menegak botol baru.

Tiba-tiba _emerald_ redup tadi kini berbinar mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya lalu berkata, "Aku masih bisa melihat kau yang masih kecil memeluk (hik) boneka kelinci..."

Dia tak menanggapi dengan perkataan mendengar ucapan melantur dari mantan _motherland_-nya tersebut. Hanya memandanginya karena dia sendiri bisa melihat masih ada luka di kilatan _emerald_ yang terpaku padanya sekarang. Kenangan akan masa lalu. Jika dimata sang _motherland_ dirinya berubah dari kecil menjadi besar, maka dimatanya justru kebalikan. Sosok yang dulu begitu besar dan tempatnya berlindung menjadi kecil ketika dia melakukan pemberontakan dua abad lalu.

"Bisa lihat hatiku?"

Pertanyaan itu jelas menandakan mantan _motherland_-nya ini sudah mabuk tingkat parah karena itu jelas bukan pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan England yang berharga diri tinggi. Ia pun tersenyum simpati, "Dengan sangat jelas."

Ia tahu keesokan hari si penanya tidak akan ingat tentang malam ini. Kendati pun begitu, dia tetap menyarankan agar England yang mengalami luka lebih dalam karena pemberontakannya dulu tidak mengungkitnya, "Jangan memancing hati yang terluka, England."

_Dak!_

Terdengar bunyi keras di sebelahnya yang menarik perhatian. Botol Vodka yang sudah kosong diletakkan kasar oleh pria bersyal yang kini tersenyum manis ke arah England sambil berkata, "Sudah punya France kan?(*) Tidak usah ganggu orang lain, bisa?"

Siulan terdengar dari si pirang sebahu sementara England mengacuhkan, bahkan kembali berinteraksi pada mantan koloninya dulu itu, "Aku tahu (hik) mantra buat menyembuhkannya."

Sebagai yang termuda dari rekannya, kadang dia merasa dia yang paling waras mungkin dari mereka. Terlebih dari England yang sekarang benar-benar tenggelam dalam pengaruh alkohol. Dia hanya melirik sebentar ke pria disebelahnya yang diacuhkan Alis Tebal sebelum menanggapi, "Aku memang paling muda, tapi aku tidak percaya sihir, England. Hahahahahaha!"

"Bukan (hik), ini bukti cinta."

Dia belum sempat mencerna maksud dari itu, pria disebelahnya yang tadi menyindir segera berkata, "Jangan mau dikadalin istrinya Pangeran Kodok, da."

"Russia?" Ketika dia menoleh ke pria itu, yang didapatinya hanyalah punggung pria tersebut yang berjalan keluar bar meninggalkan mereka berempat. Senyum tipis hadir di wajahnya sebagaimana sensasi beberapa malam lalu hinggap dalam dirinya. Dengan tenang dia menjawab kepada, "Itu (bukti cinta) dari France 'kan? Simpan saja untukmu. Aku punya milikku sendiri, hahaha..."

"Dari siapa?" Pasangan pirang itu bertanya. Negara termuda dari aliansi ini pun tersenyum polos layaknya anak-anak,"Menurutmu siapa?"

.

.

"Aku akan ke Japan."

Dia berkata pada pria di sebelahnya yang lebih tinggi. Mereka berjalan bersisian keluar dari ruang pertemuan setelah menentukan siapa yang akan menyerang siapa menurut strategi yang disepakati barusan.

"Aku tahu," ucap pria berambut platinum itu singkat. Dan percakapan berhenti di situ. Hanya sampai itu, membuat dia mencuri-curi pandang ke samping untuk melihat air muka pria bersyal itu, Tapi memang ia bukanlah seseorang yang bisa membaca raut wajah dengan baik ataupun membaca situasi seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidak ke Eropa."

Namun, apa salah jika dia ingin melihat reaksi sebagaimana ketika mereka minum-minum kemarin?

"Da."

_Hanya itu?_

Apa kurang jelas maksud dari perkataannya yang terulang dua kali dengan arti sama? Bukankah kalau dia tidak ke Eropa, mereka tidak akan bertemu kali ini? Dan jika tidak bertemu, tidakkah ada rasa kehilangan kehadiran yang lain?

"Kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu?" Begitulah dia tak bisa menahan diri tidak bicara. Seandainya semuanya benar, lantas bukankah kepergiannya ke Japan kali ini sedikit membebani lawan bicaranya?

"Apa itu akan menghentikanmu pergi?"

Pertanyaan balasan itu langsung membekukan kakinya. Sekejap, tapi dia terkaget dengan pembawaan lawan bicaranya itu. Entah dirinya yang begitu transparan hingga mudah dimengerti atau memang pria bersyal warna salem ini memang memberi sebuah ruang pengertian tersendiri untuk dirinya, yang jelas dia merasa senang.

"_Nope. I won't stop_. Hahahahaha!"

Perasaan ini susah dijelaskan sehingga dia hanya bisa tertawa senang. Bahkan setelah-setelahnya dia selalu tertawa mengingat ini. Menjadikan tawa berkelanjutan sebagai ciri khasnya.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca :)  
Bagian pertama fic ini diambil dari anime ep. 5 yang Allied Forces nyerang Axis di pantai. Bagian kedua hanya buatan tetapi tanda(*) di kalimat Russia itu merujuk ke anime ep. 12 yang France melamar England. Lalu ending itu anime episode 9 yang disepakati America disuruh menangani Japan sehingga tidak perlu ke Eropa. Semoga tidak melenceng dari prompt challenge-nya :) Mohon maaf jika tidak berkenan m(_ _)m

Balesan review untuk **Tatara**:  
Thank you so much for reading and your review :) It's means a lot to me, dear. Truly, your review make me blushing when I read it X') Especially this:

"it is there, you can see it, you can feel it but you still can't grab it"

That's it. The main part of this fic :)  
I'm sorry to make this fic fluffy although I know mostly RussAme's fangirl will like the bitter side from this pairing. I found that side interesting and hope can write those type. But, still, I can't wrote. I'm sorry for not capable enough in my description and make you confuse when they are spying and drinking. I'm really sorry...  
Hide their love affairs? Pffft—maybe. But for me, I think it's just that they know each other, understand, and it's enough to convey their feeling :) Love make people change :))

Terima kasih juga untuk pujiannya dan menyempatkan diri me-review:"D


End file.
